Serie Blizzard - A Jack Frost Tale
by Unidui
Summary: Rick e Kate all'inizio della loro storia, si imbattono in uno strano omicidio nel quale realtà, finzione e un pizzico di magia si fondono insieme e, chissà, potrebbero aiutarli a svelare i loro sentimenti ancora acerbi
1. Chapter 1

Blizzard in New York – Jack Frost Tale

1°parte

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your noise_

"The Christmas Song"

Nevicava, da ore, fitto, incessante contro ogni previsione, avevano detto che sarebbe stato l'anno senza blizzard, New York risparmiata, e avevano sbagliato alla grande!

Aveva sempre amato la neve, lo faceva tornare un bambino, uhm, Beckett avrebbe detto che si comportava sempre come un bambino, non avrebbe avuto certo bisogno della neve per esserlo!

Sorrise a quel pensiero, sorrideva ad ogni pensiero di lei, da quando le era piombata alla festa per l'ultimo libro di Derrik Storm mostrandogli il distintivo di detective della omicidi, con fare molto professionale. Eppure lui avrebbe giurato che avesse usato quel grande badge dorato quasi per proteggersi da lui, e continuava a farlo, anche se erano passati mesi, da quel primo incredibile incontro. O almeno così era stato per lui, folgorante, ecco forse era l'espressione che calzava di più.

"nevica"

"uh, cos'è la fiera dell'ovvio?"

L'aveva raggiunta sul luogo di un delitto, come faceva sempre ormai, portandole un caffè latte scremato con due spruzzate di vaniglia senza zucchero, il suo preferito, ma quella mattina non sembrava essere riuscito a strapparle neanche l'accenno di un sorriso, anzi si era beccato una stoccata non appena aveva aperto bocca, ma lui non era tipo da farsi demoralizzare per così poco

"non l'avevano previsto, quindi una bellissima sorpresa, come quando da bambini ci si svegliava trovando tutto imbiancato, quasi una magia"

"quando crescerai Castle, nevicate così bloccano il traffico, cali di tensione elettrica, gente che impazzisce saccheggiando i supermercati, altro che 'magia'"

"ok, recepito il messaggio, oggi non è aria, cosa abbiamo qui?"

"maschio, massimo vent'anni, colpito al cuore con un oggetto ehm particolare, niente documenti, né soldi" Ryan snocciolò velocemente tutto quello che avevano raccolto fino a quel momento

"aspetta, definisci 'oggetto particolare'" gli erano bastate quelle parole per sentire il formicolio dell'eccitazione, sapeva che non era rispettoso per la vittima, ma lui non poteva farci nulla, quando le morti erano bizzarre, la sua mente era capace di partorire gli scenari più fantastici e impensati, ma del resto quello era il suo vero mestiere, inventava storie per campare

"guarda tu stesso"

Rick s'inchinò alla stessa altezza di Lanie che era ancora inginocchiata accanto al cadavere e stava inserendo alcuni indizi in una bustina, mentre una plastica copriva l'oggetto conficcato nel torace

"ehm, Lanie, posso…"

"sì Castle, ma non ti eccitare troppo ok?" Lanie tolse la plastica, scoprendo la parte finale un oggetto dalla forma approssimativamente conica e trasparente, Rick lo osservò qualche secondo, poi dovette trattenere un sussulto

"lo hanno ucciso con una stalattite di ghiaccio! Davvero? ma qui intorno non ce ne sono" si era alzato guardandosi attorno, non c'erano ghiaccioli pendenti da balconi o terrazzi, niente, era troppo presto perché si fossero già formate, normalmente lo fanno con gli sbalzi termici, quando la neve inizia a sciogliersi e poi si ghiaccia per il repentino calo della temperatura, lì c'era solo tanta neve appena caduta

"focus Castle, ci sarà una spiegazione logica, Lanie puoi darci una finestra per collocare la morte?"

"approssimativamente ucciso tra le cinque e le sette di questa mattina"

"uhm strano" Castle guardava con insistenza l'area attorno al corpo

"cosa?"

"non è ricoperto di neve, dovrebbe esserlo saranno almeno tre o quattro ore che nevica senza sosta"

"quindi, devono averlo scaricato qui da poco" Beckett aveva proseguito un ragionamento iniziato da lui, lo facevano spesso, gli altri si erano sempre chiesti se ne avessero contezza

"ma non ci sono segni sulla neve, a parte i nostri" lui continuò

"cosa vuoi dire Castle che è volato fin qui?" ora lo sguardo era quello scettico, che accompagnava spesso le sue congetture un po' astruse

"l'hai detto tu non io, magari è un angelo caduto, oppure un mago a cui è andato storto un numero di dislocazione" snocciolò le sue ipotesi cercando una spalla in Ryan che spesso lo sosteneva nei suoi voli pindarici

"ma puoi fare il serio per una volta, c'è un uomo assassinato qui"

"ok scusa, però comunque le tracce non ci sono… ma cosa ha questa mattina?" si chinò verso Ryan che era al suo fianco, intento a scrivere qualcosa sul suo taccuino, il detective gli lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero "dovresti saperlo Castle, potevi almeno dirglielo di persona, no?"

"cosa?" non aveva la minima idea di cosa si riferisse Ryan, doveva aver combinato qualche guaio senza essersene reso conto, come quando era finito sul giornale per una presunta relazione con lei?

Rabbrividì al solo pensiero, no, non al pensiero di avere una relazione con lei, quello era un suo sogno, l'aveva anche inserito in cima alla sua bucket list, no il brivido di terrore era dovuto alla reazione di lei, era convinto che prima o poi gli avrebbe sparato, anche se altre volte avrebbe giurato di aver intravisto qualcosa di più simile al desiderio di baciarlo. Aveva la curiosità elevata all'ennesima potenza, ma dovette tenersela per sé, perché Esposito li interruppe arrivando dal fondo del vicolo

"ehi guardate qui! Passate di lato, dove non c'è la neve, lì sotto la tettoia!"

Arrivarono in fila indiana nel punto segnato da Espo

"e questo cosa diavolo è?" chiese Ryan guardando l'aggetto semisepolto dalla neve

"ho capito, oddio, ma dai!" Rick si era portato le mani alla bocca per l'eccitazione

"cerca di limitare la tua euforia Castle…" altra occhiataccia

"ma sì, felpa grigio azzurra, capelli bianchi anche se giovane, qui c'è il bastone di legno ricurvo, so chi è la vittima!"

"beh illuminaci" aveva anche messo le mani sui fianchi, Beckett era in assetto di guerra

"è Jack Frost!" ottenne lo sguardo sconcertato di tutti e quattro i suoi amici

"non potete non sapere chi è, lo spiritello dell'inverno…"

"Tutti sanno chi è Jack Frost, Castle, come sanno che è una leggenda!" aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, per l'ennesima volta quella mattina

"sì, ma il bastone, i capelli, non ci sono impronte e soprattutto ha nevicato contro ogni previsione!" per lui filava tutto con una logica inoppugnabile, che Beckett smontò pezzo per pezzo, o quasi

"il bastone, lì c'è una pila di bastoni simili – indicò il retro di un negozio di ferramenta – i capelli, argentati ora vanno di moda, le impronte, non siamo in grado di dire che non ci fossero impronte ma la scena è stata contaminata da chi ha trovato il cadavere e Lanie, non appena sarà in laboratorio, potrà spiegarci molte altre cose che ora appaiono così 'magiche' Castle"

Si girò su sé stessa dirigendosi verso l'auto senza aggiungere altro.

Quella mattina era intrattabile, lo sapeva anche lei, ma non poteva farci niente, la sera prima, a chiusura di una riunione operativa Montgomery si era avvicinato al terzetto di detective annunciando che quel fine settimana erano invitati al party di presentazione del nuovo libro di Castle, quello ispirato a Beckett. In realtà Montgomery lo stava dicendo ai Bro, pensando che Castle lo avesse già comunicato a Beckett, ma non era così. Lei non ne sapeva niente.

Si era arrabbiata e molto, il solito superficiale egocentrico, magari aveva pensato che fosse del tutto secondario dirle del party, ma diamine, era lei la protagonista, cioè no, non lei, insomma Nikki era ispirata a lei. Lo aveva fatto di nuovo, come quando si era 'dimenticato' di darle la prima bozza! Perché si comportava così, ogni volta che lei abbassava anche solo un pochino le sue difese, lui faceva qualcosa di così stupido e superficiale da farle innalzare muri ancora più spessi.

Lo percepiva come un pericolo per la sua stabilità, mentale, emotiva e ahimè sentimentale. In un recesso molto, molto profondo del suo io, lei sapeva benissimo che se lo avesse fatto entrare anche solo con un piede al di là delle sue difese, lui l'avrebbe devastata, come un fiume in piena. No non era quello che cercava, non era quello che voleva nella sua vita, ordinata, controllata, seria, perché faceva un mestiere difficile.

Ma c'era un altro motivo che la rendeva così irritabile, più sottile, al punto che fino a quando non le uscirono quelle parole dalla bocca, non se ne era resa conto neanche lei.

Se lo era ritrovato dietro, l'aveva seguita all'auto, pensando di tornare con lei al distretto, come sempre, e lei non ne aveva potuto fare a meno, c'era una domanda che la tormentava e non solo da quella sera "ok Castle, spiegami!" era stata brusca, molto più di quello che avrebbe voluto, in realtà

"d'accordo, ti spiego… cosa?" era buffo quando aveva quell'espressione semi terrorizzata in volto, sembrava lo fosse veramente, lei sapeva che era tutto un gioco di atteggiamenti, o no?

"perché continui a seguirmi come un'ombra Castle, il libro lo hai terminato settimane fa!"

Ecco, qual era il problema, era lei quella spaventata dalle implicazioni di quella domanda, o meglio da quelle che potevano essere le possibili risposte

"oh, capisco, sono così fastidioso?"

"non rispondere con un'altra domanda, Castle, ti annoi a stare a casa? Non possiamo farti sempre da balia, le tue ricerche saranno belle che finite!" in realtà avrebbe voluto dirgli che era felice che lui fosse ancora lì, che rendeva il suo lavoro un po' più leggero, ma uscirono frasi completamente diverse e schermanti

Aveva smesso di seguirla per fare ricerche dalla seconda settimana, il resto, quei mesi spesi quasi quotidianamente al distretto, con lei, erano stati una scelta, più o meno cosciente, aveva bisogno di lei, come faceva a spiegarle il grado di infatuazione che uno scrittore può raggiungere per la sua Musa? Come poteva confessarle che probabilmente, e inaspettatamente, si stava innamorando di lei?

"uhm, sì hai ragione Beckett, sai era diventata una divertente abitudine per un ricco annoiato come me… oggi ero venuto soprattutto per invitarti al party di sabato per il lancio di Nikky Heat, in realtà sei l'ospite d'onore e so quanto detesti queste cose mondane, ma ci terrei veramente che venissi, anche perché… probabilmente saranno i miei ultimi giorni a New York… ho avuto un'offerta, che ancora non ho accettato, perché pensavo… insomma spero che tu venga sabato"

Aveva riversato quel fiume di parole quasi ininterrotto per evitare che lei capisse, non voleva fare la figura del cretino, era chiaro che lei non lo volesse attorno, o no?

Perché quando ebbe finito di parlare vide quella rughetta che si disegnava al centro della fronte quando c'era qualcosa che non andava, sicuramente non si aspettava quel discorso, era evidente, soprattutto la parte finale. E neanche lui, non sapeva neanche perché lo aveva detto proprio a lei e proprio in quel momento, non lo sapeva ancora a nessuno, non aveva deciso nulla, aveva pensato che così lei si sarebbe rasserenata, non sarebbero stato neanche più nella stessa città, per un bel po', non era quello che gli diceva sempre, che era insopportabile? invece l'aveva turbata.

Una cosa era certa, Kate Beckett era un mistero che non avrebbe mai risolto!

"ok, allora… ci vediamo… sabato?" la salutò alzando il bicchiere di caffè ormai freddo che ancora teneva in mano e si allontanò in cerca di un taxi

Kate rimase qualche secondo di troppo a guardarlo andare via, la voce di Lanie la riportò sulla terra "cosa è successo perché il tuo scrittore preferito se ne va? Cosa hai combinato?"

"perché dovrebbe essere colpa mia? Magari aveva da fare, no?"

Lanie rispose con un'occhiata delle sue, l'amica capitolò immediatamente "se ne va via da New York"

"ho, quindi finalmente ti lascerà in pace, dovresti essere contenta, non facevi altro che lamentarti…" il tono sarcastico la diceva lunga su quello che Lanie aveva capito riguardo a quei due

"no!, sì sì, cero, infatti… non ne potevo più" la rughetta non sfuggì neanche a Lanie che alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre salivano in auto


	2. Chapter 2

**Blizzard in New York – Jack Frost Tale**

 **2°parte**

Era scesa in laboratorio da Lanie non appena arrivata al distretto, ci aveva impiegato un'ora in più per via della neve che non smetteva di scendere, ora era diventato il blizzard più insistente degli ultimi ottant'anni, non il più violento, ma sicuramente il più duraturo, i meteorologi non sapevano che pesci prendere. Ascoltare quelle notizie alla radio, le aveva riportato alla mente l'espressione felice di Castle solo ventiquattr'ore prima.

Non aveva preso il caffè, non riusciva ad usare quella macchina da bar che campeggiava trionfante nella loro sala relax, o almeno non arrivava a farlo buono come sapeva fare Castle

Scosse la testa, completamente sovrappensiero, mentre Lanie aveva iniziato ad aggiornarla, possibile che ogni cosa doveva indurla a pensare a Castle? cos'era una maledizione?

"Le impronte non sono in nessun data base"

"uhm"

"e c'è dell'altro, che non ti piacerà, ma probabilmente avrebbe fatto camminare Castle ad una spanna da terra"

"eh cosa c'entra Castle? non mettertici anche tu Lanie ti prego!"

Non aveva praticamente ascoltato una parola fino a quel momento, ricadendo sulla terra al suono della parolina magica 'Castle'

"stai bene tesoro? Mi sembri leggermente assente e non è da te…" l'amica la scrutava tra il serio e il faceto

"sì, benissimo Lanie, dicevi scusa ero solo… sovrappensiero"

"dicevo, che le sue impronte non sono registrate in nessun database e che ci sono alcune stranezze che avrebbero fatto gongolare… niente, allora ho analizzato il ghiaccio della stalattite, e c'è qualcosa di strano…" le lanciò uno sguardo pieno di mistero, che faceva, giocava a fare Castle?

"dimmi cosa hai trovato Lanie ti prego, oggi non è giornata…"

"beh certo, scommetto che non ti sei neanche presa un caffè decente…" le fece l'occhiolino, poi si ricompose e tornò seria, quel caso era veramente particolare "allora il ghiaccio di cui è composta la stalattite, non è… naturale"

"spiegati"

"ecco non ha l'idrogeno dentro, e non è un prodotto della natura, ho fatto delle ricerche e le opzioni sono due, o proviene da un altro pianeta – pausa di sospensione che si era preparata per Castle, la fece anche se non c'era, si divertiva a stuzzicare l'amica – oppure è sintetizzato in laboratorio, si tratta del ghiaccio XVII[1]"

Kate si era di nuovo persa nei suoi pensieri, non le capitava mai di essere così distratta, ma le parole con cui Castle l'aveva lasciata su quel marciapiede solo il giorno prima, l'avevano letteralmente destabilizzata. Ed ora si ritrovava a pensare a cosa avrebbe detto lui difronte a quelle informazioni

"uhm, quindi viene da un laboratorio…"

"sì e no"

"oddio Lanie, ti prego mi sembri Cas… vai avanti spiegati"

"il ghiaccio XVII mantiene le sue caratteristiche a -153°C, non dovrebbe neanche resistere al freezer nel quale l'ho messo, non va sotto i -30°"

Kate incassò la stranezza senza aggiungere altro, Lanie proseguì "e poi ci sono i capelli, beh aveva ragione il tuo scrittore"

"non è il MIO scrittore…" quando sarebbe finita la tortura a cui Lanie la stava sottoponendo?

"i capelli, non sono tinti, sono proprio bianchi, direi argentati, sto aspettando l'esito di altri test, direi che per ora… non ho una spiegazione scientifica"

Tornò alla sua scrivania demoralizzata, irritata e malinconica. Davvero Kate, malinconica? Ma cosa le stava succedendo? Realmente la prospettiva di non avere più Rick Castle tra i piedi l'aveva scombussolata fino a quel punto? Quando era successo? In quale momento era diventato così importante per lei?

Non i suoi libri, quelli lo erano da tempo immemore, lui, la sua presenza fisica accanto a lei, le sue battute irritanti, e gli interventi a volte, doveva ammetterlo, geniali. Si rese conto che, in tutti quei mesi, in realtà doveva già essere passato un anno, il suo atteggiamento freddo, distaccato ai limiti delle buone maniere a volte era aumentato in maniera direttamente proporzionale a quanto lui mostrasse lati irresistibili di sé

"abbiamo delle novità sull'omicidio di Frost" Kate fulminò Ryan con un'occhiata

"scusa, ma fino a quando non scopriamo la sua identità… mi sembrava più carino di Jon Doe…" alzò le spalle in segno di scuse e proseguì "c'è stato uno strano calo di tensione proprio nella finestra oraria che ci ha dato Lanie, esattamente all'alba, alle 6.15 e poi cinque minuti dopo"

"un blackout? Forse dovuto alla neve?"

"no, non ne era caduta così tanta ancora a quell'ora e poi, soltanto… nella via dove abbiamo trovato il corpo"

"e poi… le telecamere stradali…"

"vai avanti Esposito, perché sembra che abbiate paura di farmi rapporto?"

"beh ecco, forse perché stavolta una teoria astrusa di Castle, potrebbe avere dei riscontri?"

Kate alzò di scatto la testa dai fogli in cui era immersa, ok era una congiura, lo stavano facendo apposta

"cos'è vi siete messi d'accordo con Castle per farmi impazzire? Se è uno scherzo vi assicuro che NON mi sto divertendo!" aveva reagito male, troppo, si scusò immediatamente quando vide le espressioni meravigliate dei sui due colleghi

"le telecamere stradali sono andate fuori uso quando c'è stato quel calo di tensione, ma hanno funzionato immediatamente prima e dopo e questo è quello che si vede"

Esposito le mostrò il filmato, si vedeva chiaramente la vittima arrivare sulle sue gambe in quella via, quindi non ce lo avevano portato già cadavere, aveva in mano quello strano bastone ricurvo che avevano trovato qualche metro più in là. Non appena la sua immagine usciva dall'inquadratura un lampo illuminava a giorno l'intera via, l'immagine spariva per ricomparire circa dieci minuti dopo, aveva iniziato a nevicare e si intravedevano i piedi del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi, steso a terra, probabilmente già morto, la neve cadeva e non lo ricopriva

Kate intrecciò le mani tirando le braccia davanti a sé, tentando di recuperare lucidità, c'era una spiegazione logica a tutto quello che aveva visto e sentito quella mattina e lei lo avrebbe trovato insieme all'assassino di quel giovane. C'era anche sempre una storia dietro e quello era pane per i denti di Castle, trovò strano che non si fosse presentato al distretto quella mattina, possibile che fosse stata così dura da convincerlo a non farsi vedere? Quando mai aveva fatto una cosa, una sola cosa che lei gli aveva chiesto? Non ubbidiva mai, neanche quando ne andava della sua sicurezza

Prese il telefono quasi d'istinto, stava per chiamarlo, ma poi rimise la cornetta al suo posto, sospirò e diede alcune indicazioni investigative ai ragazzi

"Lanie mi ha parlato di quello strano ghiaccio, vediamo se esistono laboratori nei dintorni che possono averlo sintetizzato"

"ok"

"iniziamo a far girare la foto del ragazzo, e monitoriamo le denunce di scomparsa"

"bene… e tu dove stai andando?"

"devo sbrigare una faccenda, torno presto"

Non aveva alcuna faccenda da sbrigare, almeno non nel senso comune che si dà a quell'espressione, aveva solo bisogno di chiarirsi le idee, sul caso e su Castle. Si mise a passeggiare nonostante la neve continuasse a cadere, costante, gli spazzaneve non avevano mai smesso di funzionare ma la situazione si stava facendo sempre più ingestibile, la stranezza di quella nevicata era proprio la sua costanza, era iniziata vero le 6 della mattina precedente e non si era mai fermata.

Arrivò nella via dove era stato commesso l'omicidio, voleva osservarla con occhi diversi, ora era certa che il delitto fosse stato commesso lì. La neve aveva coperto tutte le loro tracce, a parte… c'erano delle orme recenti, qualcuno era appena passato di lì e non avrebbe dovuto, c'erano ancora i nastri gialli che delimitavano quel punto. Tirò fuori l'arma, era vero, a volte l'assassino torna sul luogo del delitto, doveva essere cauta, avanzò in silenzio, lì i rumori della strada principale erano attutiti da un grande palazzo di vetro che schermava tutto, sembrava di essere in altro mondo, era una piccola strada con le case stile Inglese, le scalette che portavano direttamente alle porte delle case. Non c'era anima viva, il tempo e il freddo non spingevano di certo ad uscire di casa.

Un rumore in fondo alla strada, dove avevano trovato lo strano bastone, attirò la sua attenzione, si avvicinò al muro che chiudeva la stradina, non c'era nessuno, poi un tonfo sordo e si ritrovò a puntare la pistola contro la schiena del tipo che era volato giù da non si sapeva dove

"fermo mani in alto, girati lentamente"

"lo farei volentieri, ma credo di essermi rotto qualcosa"

"Castle! che diavolo ci facevi qui! E da dove sei…" guardò verso l'alto per capire da dove fosse caduto, poi gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi "dai su non ti sei fatto niente, sei il solito melodrammatico!" in realtà si era preoccupata immediatamente quando aveva visto che si trattava di lui, ma mai glielo avrebbe fatto capire

"ho passato la notte a pensare a questo caso" e non solo, ma quello era argomento tabù evidentemente "sono tornato per verificare una cosa, e tu, che ci fai qui?" si massaggiava una spalla, la neve aveva attutito la caduta, ma non del tutto evidentemente

"ero venuta a controllare una cosa anche io…" cercava con tutta sé stessa di dissimulare quanto fosse felice di averlo incontrato, lì

"qui c'è una centralina elettrica, mi sono ricordato che Jack Frost, quando fa nevicare o deve scatenare qualche cambiamento di tempo, emette una specie di scarica col suo bastone e voilà, la centralina è stata investita da una scarica, vedi?" la indicava fiero, ancora una volta erano arrivati alla stessa conclusione partendo da punti apparentemente inconciliabili

"sì, c'è stato un abbassamento di tensione, due volte, proprio quando è stato ucciso"

"davvero? Quindi deve aver usato il suo bastone per difendersi…"

"Castle non è Frost, ti rendi conto di quello che dici?"

"perché temi così tanto che un frammento di fantasia possa entrare nella nostra realtà Beckett? Cosa ti spaventa? Non tutto si può controllare e le cose che sfuggono alle nostre regole non necessariamente sono dannose"

"ok sei in modalità Yoda, capisco"

"certo mio padwan, e dai, allora dimmi, avete scoperto chi sia il ragazzo?"

"no"

"l'arma?"

"questo ti piacerà molto" sorrise, oddio il primo sorriso da trentasei ore!

Lo aggiornò sugli sviluppi alquanto strambi che c'erano stati, ovviamente lui gongolava ad ogni nuova informazione.

Poi si fece improvvisamente serio, tirò fuori un pacchetto dalla borsa del computer che aveva lasciato appoggiata alla parete, prima di arrampicarsi verso la centralina

"sarei passato al distretto, dopo questa sorta di, ehm, 'sopralluogo', volevo darti questo, nel caso in cui avessi deciso di non venire sabato, altrimenti, hai in mano un'anteprima esclusiva" gli porse il pacchetto, non aveva finito "ti devo molto Kate" le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia sinistra ghiacciata e se ne andò.

Kate avrebbe giurato che fosse quasi scappato via, e aveva ragione, non avrebbe retto un altro suo rifiuto o risposta acida, era felice di averla incontrata di nuovo lì, per caso, si era risparmiato gli sguardi di tutto il distretto, era sicuro che quel sabato non sarebbe venuta al party. Lui sarebbe partito quella notte stessa, destinazione Londra e un contratto per due libri su un personaggio inglese molto famoso che porta male nominare prima del tempo.

Kate rimase sotto la neve, un po' inebetita da quell'incontro, o meglio, dalla conclusione di quell'incontro, si era toccata la guancia col guanto, le sembrava scottasse, scherzi del cervello. Guardò il pacco, sapeva benissimo cosa ci fosse dentro, lo scartò, non c'erano biglietti, le bastò la dedica, quella che migliaia di persone avrebbero letto "alla straordinaria K.B…" 'straordinaria' glielo aveva già detto, in un momento di suo profondo sconforto e lei aveva preferito pensare che fossero parole di circostanza, ora invece quell'aggettivo era lì stampato in perfetti caratteri neri Garamond, per tutti, ma soprattutto per lei.

[1] nationalgeopgraphic .it/scienza/2016/11/18/news/le_tante_forme_del_ghiaccio-3307671/


	3. Chapter 3

**Blizzard in New York – Jack Frost Tale**

 **3°parte**

 _E comunque so che non è il vero Jack Frost, lui è immortale_

Il messaggio di Castle era apparso dieci minuti dopo che l'aveva lasciata in quella strada sotto la neve. L'aveva fatta sorridere, di nuovo

Si era presa un caffè al bar vicino al distretto prima di risalire, continuava a sentirsi sottosopra, aveva lo stomaco chiuso, un cerchio alla testa, diede colpa al freddo che si era presa andando in giro sotto quella nevicata incessante.

Continuava a tenere il libro tra le mani, lo aveva riavvolto nella carta con cui Castle glielo aveva consegnato, non riusciva a incasellare quello che si erano detti. _Ecco lo vedi Kate, lo stai facendo di nuovo, devi per forza inserire tutto nel tuo schema così rigido? Potrebbe non esistere un luogo definito nel quale riporre quelle frasi, oppure non lo hai ancora creato perché pensi che non debba o possa esistere_.

Cos'era quella la voce di Castle nella sua testa che si sovrapponeva ai dialoghi con la sua coscienza? Ok, stava impazzendo, non solo parlava da sola, ma dialogava con Castle anche quando non era presente. Una vacanza ecco quello di cui aveva bisogno! Lei una vacanza, ma da quando?

"Beckett hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? Lanie ci vuole in laboratorio!"

Il volto di Esposito, alquanto stranito, le apparve davanti all'improvviso, in realtà era lì già da una manciata di secondi e continuava a dirle che dovevano scendere dall'anatomopatologa, ma lei, semplicemente, era distratta.

Una cosa era certa, Rick Castle era deleterio anche quando non c'era.

"sì, certo, andiamo Esposito"

"l'arma del delitto si è sciolta"

"ce lo aspettavamo, non mi avevi detto che fosse inspiegabile che ancora resistesse alla temperatura con cui la stavi conservando?"

"sì è vero, doveva essere un ghiaccio che fondeva al di sopra dei -153° e stava resistendo ai -30°, solo che si è sciolta, all'improvviso, davanti ai miei occhi, in un secondo, tutto questo non ha nulla di scientifico"

"e molto di 'magico', vero?" si girarono tutti verso Ryan che ogni tanto si perdeva appresso alle teorie di Castle

"non c'è niente di magico, è solo… difficile da spiegare" arrivò immediato il rimbrotto di Beckett

"comunque, prima che si sciogliesse avevo fatto delle foto e mi sono accorta che non è esattamente quello che pensavamo"

"non è una stalattite?" Kate prese le immagini che Lanie aveva aperto davanti a loro e iniziò a studiarle "hai ragione, sembra 'lavorata'"

"esatto, sembra il frammento di qualcosa di più grande che si è spezzato"

"pensi ad un'arma?"

"non ne ho idea, non so da cosa partire per capire cosa fosse"

"progressi sui laboratori da cui poteva provenire questo tipo di ghiaccio?"

"qui a New York nulla, il più vicino è un centro di ricerca dell'Università di Washington, ma lo hanno prodotto una sola volta, come esperimento, un anno fa, non hanno campioni e non manca nulla dal loro laboratorio"

"denunce persone scomparse?"

"ancora nulla"

Kate scosse la testa, portandosi la mano al mento, cercava qualcosa nella sua mente, sbuffò e poi propose una cosa che pensava non avrebbe mai detto "io credo che dovremmo… pensare in modo laterale, andare un po' fuori dagli schemi" veramente aveva pronunciato quelle parole? Evidentemente sì dato che i suoi tre colleghi la guardavano come fosse un alieno e Lanie affondò il colpo

"Kate, sei tu lì dentro? Andare fuori dagli schemi?"

"perché può farlo solo Castle?" rispose un po' stizzita, più verso sé stessa che contro Lanie "sì ok, a volte, forse, il modo stravagante con cui Castle si approccia ai casi può dare qualche esito positivo"

"oddio, puoi pronunciare di nuovo questa frase, la registro e gliela invio" Ryan non si trattenne e il suo collega rincarò la dose "non sai quanto lo faresti felice, Beckett, sarebbe un bel regalo di addio"

Incrociarono le mani soddisfatti delle loro battute

Era così evidente che lei lo trattasse sempre piuttosto male, al punto da non riconoscergli il dovuto, che era anche sotto gli occhi dei suoi colleghi?

"e voi che ne sapete che andrà via?" era quella frase che l'aveva colpita di più in realtà

Espo guardò Lanie che a sua volta guardò altrove

"qualcuno parla troppo, evidentemente"

"non mi avevi detto che era un segreto" la dottoressa fece spallucce

"no, infatti, non lo era, ok torniamo al caso! Proponevo semplicemente di capire meglio chi sia il personaggio interpretato da questo ragazzo, prima Castle mi ha inviato un messaggio…" colpi di tosse in sottofondo, ma non la smettevano mai!

"insomma era una battuta, ma mi ha fatto pensare, 'non è il VERO Jack Frost', ma poteva essere qualcuno che lo stava interpretando, per uno spettacolo o era un Cosplay…"

"ottima intuizione Backett, ci mettiamo subito all'opera"

Espo e Ryan lasciarono sole le due donne, Kate si stava guardando con estremo interesse, la punta delle scarpe

"lo hai incontrato vero?"

"uhm sì, prima"

"e?"

"e niente"

"ahah, si vede che è 'niente', sembri scesa dalle montagne russe, ti darò un consiglio non richiesto, smettila!"

"di fare cosa Lanie?"

"di combattere contro te stessa, fa male"

"io non combatto contro me stessa, non voglio essere un'altra sua conquista!"

"scusami tesoro, ma tu pensi che se avesse voluto solo questo sarebbe stato qui per tutto questo tempo a… farsi trattare male per la maggior parte del tempo?"

"non lo so ok, e poi non l'ho trattato male è lui che… uhm ok questa conversazione mi sta facendo aumentare il mal di testa… torno su a continuare le indagini"

"fai come vuoi e inizia a cercare un vestito per sabato"

"non ne avrò bisogno…"

"no, non dirmi che non hai intenzione di andarci, Kate!"

"a dopo Lanie" andò via, frastornata, agitata, assolutamente fuori dai suoi solidi e rassicuranti binari

Tornata alla scrivania trovò sul tavolo alcuni libri e stampe che Ryan aveva estrapolato dalla rete, erano tutti sulla figura del leggendario Jack Frost, prese un foglio a caso e lesse

 _Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost è lo Spirito dell'Inverno e il Guardiano del Divertimento, ha più o meno 318 anni, un diavoletto dispettoso adolescente che non ha alcun interesse ad essere vincolato da regole e obblighi, a dispetto di ciò, adora da sempre far divertire i bambini, giocare con loro ed evitare che si facciano male scivolando sul ghiaccio (pur senza essere visto). Nonostante queste caratteristiche, Jack è anche gentile e generoso. Usa come armi la neve, il gelo, il ghiaccio e può comandare il freddo a suo piacimento._

Abbassò quei fogli, ancor più pensierosa di prima, adolescente, dispettoso, senza regole, gentile, generoso cos'era un brano tratto dalla biografia dell'uomo che fino al giorno prima occupava stabilmente la sedia accanto a lei? Ora anche una favola per bambini la faceva pensare a Castle… scosse la testa preoccupata per la sua stabilità mentale. Questo è quello che succede a non avere alcuna relazione stabile nella tua vita!

Rick era in piedi, con due camicie appese per le stampelle che pendevano da una mano e due maglie di cotone nell'altra, si era fermato a guardare la neve che ancora cadeva senza dare cenno di volersi fermare, cos'era? Una nuova era glaciale? Sicuramente quella che era iniziata nel suo cuore ci si avvicinava molto.

Aveva avuto la chiara percezione che non l'avrebbe più rivista, né l'indomani al party né mai più, a meno che non fosse stato lui a fare un passo e, in tutta sincerità, lui pensava di averne fatti, almeno per capire, sondare, e aveva sempre ricevuto risposte quantomeno confuse, a voler leggere in chiave positiva tutte le frecciate che Beckett scoccava.

Ma sì qualche mese lontano, molto lontano, gli avrebbe fatto bene, si sarebbe distaccato da un mondo che probabilmente era più una sua costruzione mentale che non la realtà. Gli sarebbe mancata e tanto.

Chiuse una delle valigie e decise di prendersi una pausa, aveva fatto qualche ricerca sul personaggio di Jack Frost, se lo ricordava da bambino, quando trovava la neve fuori dalla finestra e Martha gli diceva che jack aveva fatto un grande scherzo a tutti. Tra le caratteristiche che lo avevano colpito c'era un passaggio, in un libro, che aveva letto più volte

È in collera con l'Uomo della Luna, colui che gli ha dato i poteri, perché non vuole rivelargli da dove viene e chi sia veramente e perché nessun essere umano, bambino o adulto, è stato mai in grado di vederlo per secoli, nessuno crede in lui, o pensa che possa esistere, come invece accade per Babbo Natale, il coniglio Pasquale o la Fata dei dentini.

Ma Jack è un eroe e diventerà anche lui un Guardiano dei bambini, scoprirà anche di essere morto per salvare sua sorella Emma e, per il suo coraggio, rinato sotto forma di Spirito dell'Inverno.

"Che fai papà, Natale è passato da un pezzo, perché leggi questa roba?"

"Per un caso"

"Ma avevi detto che avevi finito, vai ancora al 12°?"

"No Alexis, ho finito, ma quando sono andato ad invitare Beckett al party di domani, c'era appena stato un omicidio un po' particolare, e mi sono incuriosito, tutto qui. La vittima sembrava Jack Frost!"

"Davvero? Lo spiritello dell'Inverno! Ancora mi ricordo le tue storia papà, sai che stanno preparando un Musical proprio qui a New York basato sulle favole di William Joyce e c'è anche Frost, magari…"

"…poteva essere un attore che stava partecipando alle audizioni, grazie Alexis sei grande, come sempre" le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte e si precipitò alla porta prendendo al volo la giacca a vento e il cellulare

"Ma le valigie papà, non le finirai mai di questo passo!"

Sentì solo l'inizio della frase, era già sul pianerottolo. Gli venne spontaneo chiamare Beckett compose il numero di getto, ma si pentì non appena udì la sua voce, magari non voleva avere più niente a che fare con lui, ormai si erano salutati, si sentì un molestatore

"Castle? sei tu?"

"Ehm sì, non volevo disturbarti, ma forse so chi poteva essere quel ragazzo, non il nome, ma perché era vestito da Jack Frost"

"Per le audizioni del Musical 'Le 5 leggende'…"

"Esatto! beh era ovvio che ci saresti arrivata anche tu, allora…"

"…allora grazie, comunque per l'informazione" che facevano si parlavano imbarazzati, da quando?

Mano a mano che parlava con Beckett aveva rallentato la sua andatura, alla fine si era fermato, cosa andava a fare al teatro, lui, di fatto non collaborava più con il 12°, era solo per soddisfare la sua curiosità, e per vedere lei

Si guardò riflesso nella vetrina del negozio accanto a cui aveva arrestato la sua corsa, lui era un po' come Jack Frost, ma solo per Kate, non lo vedeva, non si accorgeva che lui, da mesi era lì per lei, e che anche il banale caffè che le portava la mattina era un gesto di… no non riuscì a dirlo, capiva perché Jack fosse tanto arrabbiato, viveva la su stessa frustrazione, perché, semplicemente sembrava che non potesse farci nulla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blizzard in New York – Jack Frost Tale**

 **4°parte**

Era di fronte al Lunt-Fontanne Theatre, osservava la lunga fila di giovani in attesa di partecipare alle audizioni per un nuovo musical 'Le 5 leggende', osservò la locandina, un disegno riproduceva i protagonisti: Nord, una sorta di Babbo Natale slovacco, il Coniglio di Pasqua, Sandman l'Uomo dei sogni, la Fatina dei denti e lui Jack Frost, capelli argentati, maglioncino blu-grigio, un bastone ricurvo molto simile a quello che avevano trovato loro sul luogo del delitto, su tutti sovrastava il cattivo di turno, Pitch Black, una specie di uomo nero che invia incubi ai bambini.

Le squillò il cellulare, rimase qualche secondo a guardare il display, non si aspettava fosse Castle, non lo aveva più sentito, pensò volesse insistere per il party del giorno dopo, non le andava di dirgli che non sarebbe andata, era riuscita semplicemente a non rispondere a quella domanda fino ad allora, non voleva risultare più 'cattiva' di quello che era. Lei non avrebbe partecipato per mille motivi, ma non per fare male a lui, odiava comparire in pubblico, e soprattutto, non voleva salutarlo, non voleva vederlo andare via e sapeva di non avere argomenti per farlo restare, o almeno, le mancava il coraggio.

La voce squillante di Rick invece aveva notizie sul caso, le stesse che aveva scovato lei, lui chissà come le aveva trovate. Ma l'euforico tono con cui era iniziata la telefonata scemò quasi subito, perché lei senza rendersi conto, l'aveva sgonfiato come un palloncino col nodo allentato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di raggiungerla e indagare insieme, un'ultima volta, ma fu proprio quel pensiero a bloccarla, ultima volta, significava dare un suggello, invece magari, se fosse rimasto tutto vago, non sarebbe mai finito del tutto.

Ma quello che ne risultò fu un semplice _sì grazie già lo so, addio_.

Si diede della stupida, ma non ebbe il tempo di elaborare l'ennesimo passo falso, Ryan ed Esposito l'avevano chiamata, dovevano entrare e iniziare a fare le domande di routine sulla loro vittima.

Guardò il cielo plumbeo sospirando, continuava a nevicare e lei non si stava divertendo affatto.

Non era tornato a casa subito, aveva anche ignorato circa cinque tentativi di Paula, la sua manager, di mettersi in contatto con lui. Non aveva voglia di discutere i suoi programmi londinesi in quel momento, non aveva voglia di avere contatti con il resto dell'umanità.

 _Da quanto sei diventato così triste e noioso Rick?_ come avrebbe fatto recitare la sua parte scanzonata al party? Pensò di non presentarsi, ma sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe potuto farlo, e poi ci teneva, era fiero di quello che aveva fatto e voleva presentarlo a tutti, dire a tutti che la donna a cui si era ispirato era di gran lunga migliore della sua eroina di fantasia, no quello non glielo avrebbero fatto dire…

Si ritrovò a camminare senza una meta, almeno era quello che pensava perché, inspiegabilmente i suoi piedi lo portarono, di nuovo, sulla scena del delitto

Quel ragazzo senza nome, ucciso in un modo bizzarro, vestito come un folletto delle leggende di Natale, non c'era nulla di normale, tranne la tristezza della sua morte. Chissà chi era il suo 'uomo nero', in chi si era imbattuto quella notte e perché. Stavolta non trovava una storia se non molto fantasiosa e sapeva anche lui che non c'era nulla di magico nella morte di un giovane, quello era solo il suo modo per esorcizzare realtà difficili da digerire.

I nastri gialli non c'erano più, la via sembrava non essere mai stata teatro di un omicidio, camminò fino alla fine della strada, erano passati gli spazzaneve anche lì e avevano liberato la carreggiata.

Si erano accesi i lampioni proprio mentre lui si accingeva a tornare sui suoi passi, la luce di uno di loro, colpì qualcosa sull'asfalto, vicino ad un tombino a pochi centimetri da dove avevano trovato il corpo.

Castle si inchinò per vedere cosa fosse, brillava molto, non si poteva non notare, era una catenina con un piccolo medaglione, ebbe l'accortezza di prenderla con un fazzoletto, ormai si era abituato come fosse un poliziotto a non contaminare le scene del crimine, lo fece anche se non era certo che quell'oggetto avesse a che fare con l'omicidio.

Sul medaglione c'era un'incisione, un nome 'Emma' e una data 1798, sembrava argento, lo girò per vedere se c'erano le punzonature, le trovò e le riconobbe anche, due stelle, un punzone usato dal 1794 a Birmingham, fino alla fine del secolo. Gongolò felice, quante ne sapeva e quanto doveva alle ricerche fatte per i suoi libri, in questo caso uno dei primissimi, un'improbabile storia di tesori, esploratori.

Stava di nuovo per chiamare Beckett, ma ci ripensò forse era meglio portare l'oggetto a Lanie, lasciarlo a lei e chiudersi quella faccenda alle spalle, il caso e tutto quello che sarebbe potuto essere e non era stato con la detective Kate Beckett.

Era arrivato da Lanie proprio nel momento in cui stava per andare via

"ho trovato questo oggi, sul luogo del delitto"

"non voglio neanche sapere perché eri lì Castle… comunque, fammi vedere"

Castle le spiegò la storia, fecero alcune ricerche incrociate e lo scetticismo dell'anatomopatologa alla fine dovette arrendersi all'evidenza

Il medaglione era veramente antico, questo era un dato certo, ma non significava che lo fosse anche chi lo portava, era ovvio e così quell'oggetto d'argento entrò a far parte del lungo elenco delle cose strane di quel caso

A Lanie non erano sfuggiti i modi frettolosi e nervosi con cui lo scrittore si era approcciato a lei "cos'hai Castle? hai paura che se incroci Beckett possa sparati davvero?"

"No!" si affrettò a rispondere come se fosse stato colto sul fatto e poi proseguì quasi sfogandosi "sì, forse sì, non vorrei che credesse che mi stia inventando scuse per imporre ancora la mia presenza… ma questo tra breve non sarà più un problema…"

"lo so, me lo ha detto lei, e non mi sembrava così contenta della tua partenza come pensi Castle"

"davvero? Uhm… comunque mi dispiace che domani non verrà, in fin dei conti è anche la sua festa"

"magari ti sorprenderà"

"non credo, gliel'ho chiesto già due volte, non mi ha risposto, non credo che se la senta…"

"non mi sento di fare cosa?"

Kate era apparsa alle loro spalle, all'improvviso, ma da abbastanza tempo per aver capito che stavano parlando di lei, aveva tentato di usare un tono neutro, per nascondere la sorpresa di trovarsi davanti a Castle, e per l'ennesima volta le uscì il tono contrario "Castle cosa ci fai qui?"

"ho trovato… un oggetto sul luogo del delitto e ho pensato di portarlo in laboratorio"

"perché non mi hai chiamata?" cos'era ora la evitava

"non volevo disturbarti, ho immaginato fossi molto occupata con le domande a Teatro…"

"sì, beh, infatti, ma non è stato del tutto un buco nell'acqua, due ragazze lo hanno riconosciuto"

"ah, quindi sai chi è?" sembrava deluso, la sua teoria magica, ovviamente aveva avuto vita breve

"no, non esattamente… "stava per spiegare quello che avevano trovato quando accadde l'impensabile

Un uomo tutto vestito di nero entrò in laboratorio

"dov'è?"

Lanie fece il suo dovere di custode di quel luogo "lei chi è, chi l'ha fatta entrare non vedo nessun cartellino identificativo"

"dove si trova Jack Frost e il suo medaglione?"

Rick lo strinse nelle mani, cercando di nasconderlo

"se non è un parente non può stare qui!" Kate aveva messo istintivamente la mano alla pistola senza estrarla e si era messa davanti ai suoi amici

Castle ebbe una folle intuizione e ci provò

"Pitch Black! Ecco chi sei! Beh sappi che non vincerai!"

Beckett guardò Castle come se fosse impazzito, ma la meraviglia che si dipinse sul volto dell'uomo attirò la sua attenzione

L'uomo avanzò di un passo verso Kate "no, non è vero, qui c'è terreno fertile, soprattutto con te Katherine Beckett!" pronunciò il suo nome con un tono così gelido e graffiante da fare male dentro, fin nell'anima, Kate si sentì improvvisamente come una bambina indifesa

All'improvviso fu come se tutte le sue paure ancestrali si manifestassero lì davanti a lei, non si era accorta di tremare fino a quando non sentì la mano di Castle sulla spalla e la sua voce "tu puoi evitare che vinca, basta credere in un po' di magia"

Quell'uomo alto e spaventoso li avvolse in una specie di nube nera, tutto attorno a loro sparì inghiottito da quell'oscurità, poi un lampo argentato, un gelo improvviso, la risata di un ragazzo

Beckett si tirò su, gridando, la voce di Castle ancora nelle orecchie, era bagnata di sudore, seduta, nel suo letto, era l'alba, guardò l'orologio sul comodino, le sei della mattina di sabato. Aveva sognato, tutto, l'uomo nero, Castle, Lanie? Eppure le era sembrava così vero… il cuore le batteva ancora troppo velocemente nel petto

Dovette sforzarsi per separare i ricordi reali da quelli onirici, aveva finito al Teatro ed era andata diretta a casa, non era mai passata in laboratorio.

Le venne istintivo chiamare Castle, ma cosa gli avrebbe detto, ehi ti ho sognato sai eravamo nella favola di Jack Frost e la magia…, stare con tutti quei ragazzi che facevano i provini per il musical doveva averla impressionata in qualche modo, che scherzi che fa la mente a volte!

Si alzò per prepararsi un caffè, non sarebbe dovuta andare al distretto, giornata libera iniziata nel peggiore dei modi, cercò di raddrizzarla, non sapeva se era peggio aver avuto un incubo tremendo o essersi svegliata con il pensiero fisso di Castle nella testa.

Il suo telefono squillò proprio nel momento in cui lo aveva abbandonato sul mobile, era Castle, la chiamava all'alba, era molto strano, e anche la sua voce lo era

"ehi ciao, io scusa volevo solo sapere se… stavi bene" si capiva che era imbarazzato doveva essergli costato un bel po' di coraggio chiamarla a quell'ora, ma anche… sembrava in apprensione per qualcosa

"sì sto bene, certo, e tu? Perché mi chiami all'alba? È successo qualcosa?" non voleva essere un rimprovero, solo curiosità, ma era da un po' che si muovevano come su un campo minato e lei era stata tutt'altro che un artificiere fino a quel momento

"no scusa, hai ragione mi prenderai per pazzo"

"non sarebbe una novità Castle" cercò di tornare sui livelli sarcastici nei quali entrambi sembravano essere sempre o loro agio

"ah ah spiritosa, davvero! ho avuto un incubo, non mi era mai capitato di avere la sensazione che fosse così vero, e c'eri anche tu" tirò fuori tutto in un fiato attendendosi che come minimo riattaccasse, e invece stavolta aveva sbagliato di grosso la sua valutazione

"ok, così mi spaventi Castle"

"e perché dovrei?"

"ho avuto un vividissimo incubo anche io" oddio lo aveva ammesso ad alta voce! Stava prendendo una china pericolosa anche lei

"oh, spero non sia stato simile al mio… ho ancora i brividi al pensiero" Castle era così, non aveva nessun problema a raccontare le sue debolezze, era grande anche per questo, non aveva bisogno di nascondersi, era lei che spesso non voleva vedere chi fosse veramente

Kate non sapeva come proseguire quella conversazione che facevano una sessione di terapia, si raccontavano i sogni? Provò a rimettere tutto su un binario concreto "il ragazzo… si chiama Jackson Friedlander, è canadese, voleva partecipare alle audizioni e lo avevano anche preso alla prima fase…"

"quindi non è Jack Frost, nessuno stanotte ci ha salvato da Pitch"

"da Pitch, l'uomo nero, eh già, nessuno" aveva commentato senza pensarci

"hai sognato anche tu Pitch?"

"ehm… sì si scagliava contro di …"

"… contro di te, ti ha mostrato i tuoi incubi peggiori, ma poi…"

"… poi tu mi hai detto che potevo sconfiggerlo, che dovevo credere nella magia"

"…ma non ero io era Jack e c'era pure l'uomo dei sogni!"

"questa conversazione sta diventando sempre più surreale Castle" si era spaventata, questo andava al di là di soglie razionali, non si sentiva a suo agio, per nulla era fuori dalla sua confort zone

"hai ragione, ti dispiace se… ci vediamo all'obitorio da Lanie?"

"tra venti minuti sono lì"

Non riusciva del tutto ad ammetterlo, ma aveva la stessa esigenza di Rick di andare a controllare che tutto fosse in ordine, che era stato solo un bruttissimo e stranissimo sogno, fatto da entrambi? Inutile cercare di dare una spiegazione a quella circostanza

Lo trovò all'entrata, con due caffè, sorrise tra sé, non si smentiva mai

"ciao, non è il solito… era ancora chiuso"

"grazie Castle…" si guardarono qualche secondo di troppo negli occhi, Kate trovò il coraggio di proseguire stavolta "mi mancheranno… i tuoi caffè"

Non si aspettava quelle parole ma rispose prontamente "a me mancherà portarteli…" si sorrisero imbarazzati, stavano ancora parlando di caffè?

"casa diavolo vi è preso a tutti e due, mi avete scaraventata giù dal letto nel giorno di pausa! E non era anche il tuo giorno libero Kate?" era arrivata Lanie

"dobbiamo controllare una cosa…"

Entrarono nel laboratorio, guardandosi attorno, entrambi rabbrividirono stavano rivivendo quello che avevano sognato

"sembra tutto in ordine"

"uhm sì"

"perché non dovrebbe esserlo?" Lanie li osservava mentre si aggiravano tra i tavoli

"io ieri sono venuto qui" non si capiva se fosse una domanda o un'affermazione

"Castle ma ti senti bene? Certo che sei venuto qui, mi hai portato il medaglione ricordi?"

"e poi che è successo?"

"ma cos'è uno scherzo? Vi siete messi d'accordo per farmi impazzire? C'entra anche Esposito?" Lanie guardò verso l'entrata dell'ufficio per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessun'altro, poi si ricompose mentre gli altri due la guardavano meravigliati

"ok, ok, fate finta che non ho detto niente! poi te ne sei andato Castle e ho fatto lo stesso anche io"

"e il ragazzo?"

"Jackson Friedlander? - guardò Kate che sembrava anche lei un po' spaesata – sì Kate mi hai chiamato per dirmi l'dentità, ma avete bevuto, vi hanno drogato?"

"no è tutto a posto Lanie… possiamo vedere il corpo?"

"ok, è lì seconda cella terza fila" indicò la parete con gli alloggiamenti frigoriferi

Kate andò allo sportello seguita da Castle, esitò qualche secondo prima di aprirlo, come se avesse potuto trovare qualcosa di strano, lo sportello si aprì e il carrello uscì automaticamente

"Lanie che scherzo è, ti stai vendicando dell'alzataccia?"

"Come che scherz… dov'è il corpo?"

Corse al registro per controllare se qualcuno durante la notte avesse spostato il corpo, Kate e Rick la raggiunsero alla scrivania, Lanie sfogliava nervosamente il fascicolo

"niente"

"che vuol dire niente"

"non c'è traccia di lui"

"il bastone? L'hai dato alla scientifica?"

"no è lì… era lì"

andò nel cassetto dove aveva riposto il medaglione, sparito anche quello

Rick si era inchinato in un angolo della stanza, quello in cui, nel suo incubo, si era svolto il momento più difficile, ma anche forse quello che aveva dato una svolta a tutto, aveva visto Kate immobile terrorizzata davanti a Pitch, e poi all'improvviso prendeva un coraggio che sembrava perso e riusciva a sconfiggerlo, per una frazione di secondo aveva visto Jack e un bagliore dorato accanto a lei.

Fissava quell'angolo, qualcosa brillò quando Lanie decise di accendere tutte le luci, con il dito, raccolse qualcosa sparso in quell'angolo, brillantini, no polvere, polvere d'oro, l'uomo dei sogni…

"qui è successo qualcosa di magico!" non riuscì a trattenersi

"sì, sottrazione di cadavere e di prove!" rispose seccata Lanie, invece Kate non parlava, guardava Rick, era chiaro che avesse rivissuto anche lei quell'incubo e non riuscisse ad essere del tutto razionale e distaccata neanche lei, ma per non tradirsi aveva preferito il silenzio

"farò subito la denuncia Lanie, non ti preoccupare, poi ci sono le telecamere, magari vedremo qualcosa"

Uscirono dal laboratorio senza dire nulla, frastornati e con troppe domande che frullavano in testa

Arrivarono all'atrio, le loro strade si separavano lì, lo sapevano entrambi

Rick guardò fuori dal portone del 12° "non nevica più, è uscito il sole… mi piace pensare che non sia un caso, magari Jack ha vinto veramente ed ora è chissà dove a far nevicare"

Kate lo guardò sorridere a quei pensieri, cercò di imprimersi bene quell'immagine nella mente, probabilmente sarebbe stata anche l'ultima

"Beckett, allora… immagino che ci salutiamo qui…" non le chiese del party per non obbligarla ad un rifiuto esplicito

"sì, beh allora buon viaggio…" nessuna domanda sul party, quindi si stavano salutando davvero

"abbi cura di te" lo dissero insieme, sorridendo come due ragazzini imbarazzati

Uno dei due doveva prendere l'iniziativa di scollarsi dal marmo dell'atrio, nessuno dei due sembrava averne la forza. E così, come spesso accadeva con loro, dovette intervenire una forza esterna a sbloccare la situazione.

Arrivò il capitano Montgomery, li salutò disse a Castle che si sarebbero visti quella sera al party e si trascinò via Beckett per una 'faccenda importante'

Lei entrò in ascensore con il capitano, lui si avviò all'uscita infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, aveva smesso di nevicare, ma faceva ancora molto freddo, o lo sentiva solo lui, ma non importava

"cos'è quell'espressione Beckett, sembra ti sia morto il gatto"

"no, tutto ok"

"posso chiedere cosa ci fai qui nel tuo giorno libero?"

"una lunga storia capitano" sospirò mentre le porte si chiudevano nascondendogli la schiena ormai lontana di Castle


	5. Chapter 5

**Blizzard in New York – Jack Frost Tale**

 **5°parte**

"Caso chiuso"

"Come chiuso?"

"Niente corpo, niente arma del delitto, niente prove, sembra che abbiamo avuto tutti una colossale allucinazione di massa"

"E le telecamere?"

"Blackout per un'ora, prima e dopo tutto nella norma"

"Uhm"

"Stai bene, pensavo saresti impazzita dalla frustrazione dopo queste notizie"

"Sì certo che sono frustrata e disorientata"

"Come facevate tu e Castle a sapere che c'era qualcosa che non andava stamattina"

"Te lo dico se prometti di non ridere"

"Proverò"

"Lanie!"

"Ok, ok sono tutt'orecchi"

"Lo abbiamo… sognato"

"Mi stai dicendo che avete fatto lo stesso sogno? Tu, l'iper-razionale che vive nelle regole della logica e delle prove inoppugnabili?"

"Lanie, ti prego, ho mal di testa, mi sento a pezzi, non ti ci mettere anche tu"

"Perché ho idea che il caso non abbia nulla a che fare con le tue condizioni?"

"Non posso farci nulla, ci siamo già salutati, stamattina"

"Non puoi o non vuoi Kate, perché c'è una grossa differenza"

"Tu credi che nella vita ci sia bisogno anche un po' di magia?"

"Certo, passo la maggior parte del tempo a parlare con cadaveri che non mi rispondono, e se lo facessero sarebbe preoccupante, se non pensassi che ci sia qualcosa di magico lì fuori, pronto solo ad essere raccolto, impazzirei o diventerei come Perlmutter!"

"Uhm"

"È bello parlare con te stamattina, produci solo mugugni"

"Ripensavo a Jack Frost"

"Il nostro 'caso chiuso'"

"No, proprio al folletto della leggenda, lo sapevi che all'inizio nessuno credeva in lui, quindi nessuno poteva vederlo, rischiava di scomparire, io non me lo ricordavo"

"Sì anche io ho un vago ricordo… sì ma questo cosa c'entra con Castle? cioè stiamo ancora parlando di lui vero, oggi è difficilissimo starti dietro"

"E se Castle fosse il mio Jack Frost?"

"Eh?"

"Come se io non avessi mai creduto in lui e sta sparendo per colpa mia"

"Ti rendi conto che stai parlando come Castle, vero? D'accordo, fuori di metafora cara, sì è molto probabile, quindi? Verrai stasera?"

"Non lo so"

"Oddio, sei esasperante Kate cosa ti serve ancora per decidere?"

"io… non… ho bisogno d'aria"

Prese la giacca e uscì quasi di corsa dal distretto

Montgomery arrivò proprio nel momento in cui l'ascensore si chiudeva

"cercavo Beckett, devo dirle una cosa molto importante, sarebbe meglio prima di questa sera…"

"oh, è appena andata via, oggi era il suo giorno libero e credo abbia un po' di faccende personali da sbrigare… perché prima di stasera?"

"ha a che fare con Richard Castle…"

"ma lei non credo verrà alla festa…"

"oh, speriamo bene"

Altre tre chiamate di Paula e un messaggio scritto tutto in maiuscolo

RICHIAMAMI SUBITO ANCHE SE SEI IN FIN DI VITA! O SBRONZO DA NON RICORDARTI CHI SEI! CHIAMAMI!

Era arrabbiata, sicuro, ma lui non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare di lavoro.

Aveva pensato che, dopo quelle prime ammissioni, sul fatto che anche lei aveva sognato la stessa cosa, insomma, che avrebbe detto o fatto qualcosa… ma poi si erano semplicemente salutati, Beckett vedeva solo lo scrittore un po' _sui generis_ , egocentrico e playboy, non sapeva chi fosse Richard Alexander Castle, anzi probabilmente non sapeva neanche che esistesse.

E va bene, al party sarebbe stato Richard Edgar, quello che tutti volevano. Ma fino a quel momento avrebbe staccato i collegamenti col mondo.

Aveva considerato di infilarsi in una grande libreria e perdersi tra gli scaffali, come faceva da bambino, amava l'odore dei libri, cercare d'indovinare la trama dal titolo o aprire un libro e iniziare a leggerlo senza sapere prima di cosa trattasse. Ma cambiò idea, aveva bisogno di aria fresca, anche se faceva freddissimo, s'incamminò per i viali innevati di Central Park.

Il sogno della sua vita di scrittore stava per avverarsi, scrivere del più mitico dei personaggi, il re delle spy story, uno dei motivi per cui aveva iniziato a scrivere! eppure non avvertiva quel senso di pienezza che avrebbe dovuto avere.

Si ritrovò alla pista di pattinaggio, vuota perché era caduta talmente tanta neve che non erano riusciti a tenerla pulita, era ricoperta di un sottile strato di neve appena caduta, si avventurò non sapeva neanche lui perché.

Così come non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché la sua mente si ostinava a portarlo di nuovo alla storia di Jack Frost, tutto per Jack era iniziato su un lago ghiacciato, morto per salvare la sorellina Emma, e per questo ricompensato con il dono del ghiaccio e della neve. Era una storia che iniziava in modo molto triste, ma poi Jack era diventato lo spiritello sempre allegro che portava la neve inattesa, faceva ingiallire le foglie, ghiacciava i parabrezza delle auto, faceva divertire i bambini.

Per gran parte della sua vita lui aveva fatto proprio quello, il folletto spensierato, e aveva avuto un discreto successo non poteva certo lamentarsi, eppure ora si sentiva stretto in quelle vesti.

Si rese conto di non aver avvertito Alexis, pensò che potesse preoccuparsi, non era da lui sparire a quel modo, aveva tenuto spento il cellulare per evitare Paula, non la figlia, lo riaccese e la chiamò

"papà sei uscito all'alba, dove sei?"

"avevo una cosa importante da fare al distretto…"

"hai chiesto al detective Beckett se verrà stasera? Sai non vedo l'ora sarà una bella festa!"

"già, ascolta piccola, io sarò irraggiungibile per un po', ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio ok"

"tutto ok papà?"

"Sì sì ho solo bisogno di pensare un po'"

"uhm, ok allora, a dopo"

Appena ebbe riattaccato il cellulare squillò di nuovo, era Paula, l'avrebbe perseguitato se non le dava retta almeno un po'

"eccomi!"

"finalmente! Non sei passato a firmare il contratto, si può sapere cosa stai aspettando Richard?"

"Paula, mi dispiace. È... è un grande passo, per me. Non so se sono pronto per abbandonare Nikki Heat"

"il personaggio o la mitica detective Kate Beckett?"

"il personaggio…"

"sei sicuro? Perché le hai scritto proprio una gran bella lettera d'amore. Cavolo, una notte a Ibiza e cos'ho avuto? Un capitolo in 'La caduta di Storm'?"

"Un capitolo davvero fico"

"E a lei un libro intero? Dev'essere una ragazza davvero speciale! Rick... ci vai a letto?"

"No!"

"Beh, che diavolo stai aspettando? Va' a toglierti il pensiero poi vieni in ufficio e firma quel dannato contratto, ok?"

"senti… ti richiamo ok?"

"Rick!"

Attaccò, quello era il suo mondo, aveva fatto esattamente così con tutte quelle che si erano generosamente prestate. Con Beckett, invece, si era comportato esattamente al contrario, perché Kate era Kate, non era come le altre, lo aveva capito da subito ed ora era ancora più chiaro.

Guardò l'orologio, aveva ancora qualche ora prima di rimettersi nei panni dello scanzonato scrittore senza pensieri. Provò a scivolare sulla pista, non era levigata, la neve fresca faceva attrito, ma se ti si attaccava alle suole allora, era un guaio, non riuscì a terminare quel ragionamento che si ritrovò gambe all'aria. Aveva fatto un volo da perfetto imbranato, più che il fondoschiena quello colpito era sicuramente il suo amor proprio, fortunatamente c'era poca gente in giro. Rimase steso a guardare il cielo, tanto ormai era fradicio di neve, nessuno si sarebbe interessato ad un tipo strambo che giocava a fare l'angelo della neve.

Si sbagliò di grosso, la sua caduta invece era stata non solo notata ma aveva fatto prendere un mezzo spavento alla persona che scendeva il vialetto solitario verso la pista, lo aveva visto cadere senza più rialzarsi, quindi ora stava correndo verso il presunto luogo di un incidente.

Non era mai scappata via dal distretto fino ad ora, beh c'è sempre una prima volta, le dispiaceva un po' d'aver lasciato Lanie così su due piedi, ma non ne poteva più di sentirsi dire… dire… la verità. Non ce la faceva proprio a processare quei semplici sillogismi che la sua mente razionale aveva messo l'uno di fila all'altro già da un po', dando un esito inaccettabile: si era innamorata del suo scrittore preferito, e probabilmente in modo irreparabile.

Arrivò all'irrazionale gesto di scappare dal posto dove forse era nato tutto, dimenticando per qualche secondo, che quello era anche il suo luogo di lavoro quotidiano, che avrebbe fatto? Chiesto a Montgomery di ritinteggiare? Cambiare la tappezzeria della sedia accanto alla sua scrivania così non si sarebbe ricordata ogni tre secondi di quello che aveva significato per tutto quel tempo?

Non era più lei, non si riconosceva più, veniva aggredita costantemente da pensieri del tutto campati per aria, faceva paragoni assurdi, agiva d'istinto.

Si ritrovò a camminare per le strade innevate di New York, velocemente, anche troppo, alla fine dovette rallentare o le sarebbe scoppiato il cuore, aveva le guance arrossate dal freddo, le mani intorpidite, doveva rifugiarsi da qualche parte prima di morire assiderata. S'infilò nel primo negozio che trovò, senza neanche guardare dove fosse entrata, era una libreria, immensa, in realtà la conosceva bene, era vicina al distretto e non disdegnava qualche puntata appena ne aveva il tempo, ora era un po' che non ci metteva piede.

Si aggirò tra gli scaffali, anche lì stavano allestendo uno spazio per il lancio di Nikki Heat, era così strano essere l'ispiratrice di un personaggio di fantasia, irritante e lusinghiero allo stesso tempo, lei aveva esternato a Castle solo la parte negativa della faccenda, tenendo gelosamente per sé quanto fosse onorata e fiera di averlo ispirato.

Il commesso la riconobbe da lontano, le fece un cenno di saluto che lei ricambiò distratta da quei pensieri, dopo poco riapparve con una pila di libri

"è venuta a prendere il resto che aveva chiesto il detective Ryan, eccoli qui" le mise davanti cinque o sei libri, per lo più molto colorati, fiabe per ragazzi e saggi sulle leggende nordiche, ci mise qualche secondo a capire, ma certo le loro ricerche su Jack Frost!

"oh, grazie, ma credo non servano più"

"beh sono vostri, sono già stati pagati quindi se vuole può sempre regalarli"

Kate guardò la pila, ne sfogliò qualcuno, molti avevano delle illustrazioni bellissime, tornò bambina per qualche minuto, si ricordò all'improvviso di alcuni racconti che le aveva fatto la mamma, proprio durante nevicate molto lunghe e insistenti.

Jack e Sandman, l'uomo dei sogni, che parlava con figure di sabbia dorata, gli unici che riuscivano a cacciare l'uomo nero. Sorrise ricordandosi di quanto fosse rassicurante pensare che esistesse un piccolo guardiano dei sogni più belli. Ripensò all'incubo della notte prima, non era certamente la prima volta che faceva incubi, ma quello era stato terribile, una specie di raccolta delle sue paure più grandi, non immagini, ma sensazioni, le più brutte in assoluto, agghiaccianti e immobilizzanti: la percezione di vuoto lasciato da Johanna, la paura di deluderla per non aver trovato chi l'ha uccisa, il timore di veder soffrire le persone che amava, tutto insieme condensato in un buio asfissiante, e poi era arrivata la salvezza, e non era stato Sandman, né Jack Frost, lei si era attaccata disperatamente alla voce di Castle!

Chiuse il libro che ancora teneva aperto davanti a sé, dove un bellissimo disegno ritraeva Sandman e Jack sorridenti dopo aver cacciato l'uomo nero. Lei aveva trovato il suo uomo dei sogni un po' scavezzacollo, e per le sue paure lo stava lasciando andare via.

Forse un tentativo poteva ancora farlo, uscì dalla libreria quasi di corsa, prese il cellulare e lo chiamò, ma lo trovò staccato. Lo immaginò preso dai preparativi per il party serale, guardò l'orologio, aveva ancora qualche ora, poi… che avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe andata al party alla fine? Non aveva neanche il vestito!

S'incamminò per i viali di Central Park, era tornata raramente alla pista di ghiaccio, le ricordava l'ultima giornata felice vissuta con la mamma, eppure quella tarda mattinata di un sabato freddissimo inondato da un sole luminoso che però non riusciva a scaldare nulla, quasi l'attirò come una calamita. La neve piuttosto alta aveva scoraggiato i più ad addentrarsi nel parco, vedeva la pista da lontano, non c'era nessuno, tranne un uomo, vestito piuttosto elegante che cercava di scivolare sul ghiaccio misto a neve come fosse un bambino.

Sorrise per quell'immagine un po' infantile, ma genuina, qualcuno che non si vergognava di fare cose strane, un po' come Castle, oddio tornava sempre lì con la testa, ormai era un'ossessione.

Stava scendendo il vialetto quando vide l'uomo fare un capitombolo ricadendo di schiena sul ghiaccio, si mise a ridere, era buffo, poi però si allarmò, l'uomo non si alzava, magari aveva battuto la testa, non era normale che non muovesse un muscolo! Iniziò a correre giù per la discesa

"ehi, tutto bene? Ha bisogno di aiuto?"

"Si calmò quando lo sentì rispondere subito"

"Tutto ok, grazie guardavo il cie… Beckett?"

"Castle?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Blizzard in New York – Jack Frost Tale**

 **6°parte**

"cosa ci fai qui?" le loro voci si sovrapposero con una lieve distonia

Era la domanda più scontata da fare, in effetti, ma è pur vero che quando un tuo pensiero diciamo 'fisso' si materializza dal nulla, davanti ai tuoi occhi, è difficile essere più spigliati, e per loro, era esattamente così.

Incontro fortuito fuori dagli schemi, senza alcun preavviso, e per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, nessuno in quel momento stava svolgendo un ruolo definito, lui non stava di certo facendo ricerche, e lei era un detective, nel suo giorno di riposo, non poteva nascondersi dentro qualche indagine. Non c'erano vie di fuga, né appigli per svicolare con poche battute.

Nel bel mezzo di una pista di ghiaccio vuota, nel cuore di un parco semideserto, circondati dalla neve che ora brillava alla luce di un sole accecante, l'esistenza del quale era stata messa in dubbio da infinte ore di neve cadente.

La circostanza portava difficoltà respiratorie? Forse, perché entrambi faticavano a dire altro. Se ci si fosse avvicinati, forse si sarebbero potuti ascoltare i brusii dei due cervelli che galoppavano strenuamente alla ricerca di una soluzione. Senza capire che l'unica svolta fosse la resa.

"l'ho chiesto prima io!" di nuovo insieme, stavolta riuscendo a sorridersi

Castle si alzò levandosi un po' della neve dai pantaloni, nonostante cercasse di mantenere un contegno era ancora molto buffo da guardare, aveva i capelli leggermente arruffati e un'aria da bambino colto sul fatto che avrebbe smosso il cuore di chiunque, figuriamoci quello di Beckett che ora galoppava un po' troppo in fretta.

"passeggiavo, è il mio giorno libero…" cercò anche lei di simulare calma

"ah, vieni spesso qui?"

"no, e tu?"

"neanche, preferisco perdermi dentro una libreria"

"io ci sono appena stata…"

Che facevano, si inseguivano per New York senza saperlo? Cosa stava succedendo quel sabato? Stava diventando un giorno 'particolare' dove accadevano continuamente cose che li proiettavano fuori dalle routine calde e accoglienti dove solitamente ci si rifugia per 'stare bene'

Ma Kate aveva percepito di 'stare bene' non appena aveva capito che fosse lui il tizio strambo che ruzzolava sul ghiaccio, una sensazione emersa prepotente al punto da spingerla ben oltre tutte le sue più solide difese

"sai, ti avevo cercato, ma avevi il cellulare staccato"

"beh sì, non lo faccio mai, ma Paula mi stava perseguitando… mi hai cercato? Perché? Notizie del corpo del ragazzo?" non poteva esserci un'altra spiegazione contemplabile, soprattutto per non illudersi e poi ricadere sul proprio orgoglio ferito

"ehm, no, cioè sì! nel senso che abbiamo dovuto chiudere il caso e sporre denuncia contro ignoti per sottrazione di cadavere, ma non ci sono prove…" certo il caso e di cosa altro voleva parlargli, no? No non era l'indagine invece…

"uhm" tiro fuori il cellulare, giocherellandoci nervosamente, lo riaccese, subito il bip di una serie di messaggi lo fece vibrare "visto? È di nuovo lei ora cosa vorrà?" si ostinava a guardare il display, perché sapeva che, se avesse alzato gli occhi e incontrato quelli di lei, non sarebbe riuscito a tornare indietro stavolta. Si stava trattenendo, non avrebbe voluto come ultimo ricordo di lei, un rifiuto o qualcosa di peggio in risposta ad un suo colpo di testa.

Fu Kate però a non trattenersi stavolta, sarebbe bastato dire 'beh allora ciao', girare i tacchi e sparire, ma non lo fece, al contrario si spinse dove neanche lei, forse, era preparata ad andare

"Ma non ti avevo chiamato per quello…"

"ah no?"

Colse nello sguardo di Castle, una piccola scintilla che non seppe definire, speranza? Gioia? Qualsiasi cosa fosse la impaurì, fece un piccolo passo all'indietro, non riusciva ad andare avanti non trovava le parole. Lui colmò di nuovo la piccola distanza che si era creata tra loro, e anche il silenzio che era calato improvvisamente.

Guardò di nuovo il display del cellulare, sospirò "Paula mi sta aspettando per firmare il contratto per i nuovi libri sull'agente segreto che non deve essere nominato"

"oh, capisco, devi andare, certo" la piccola rughetta che lo faceva impazzire apparve in mezzo alla fronte di Beckett, segno che non era contenta di quell'annuncio, eppure lui era convinto che lei non aspettasse altro che la sua partenza

"non sono sicuro"

"di cosa?"

"di voler fare questo passo, credo di avere troppo da perdere"

"mi avevi detto che era un bel contratto…"

"è che… non credo di essere pronto a lasciare andare Nikki Heat"

"ma lei non va da nessuna parte, intendo… è nella tua mente no? Ne puoi scrivere quando vuoi"

"dovrei riporla in un angoletto per dare spazio all'agente segreto e mi sentirei solo. Mi mancherebbe la determinazione con cui segue i casi, le sue battute sarcastiche con cui rimette al suo posto chiunque, la sua risata…"

Stava ancora parlando di Nikki Heat?

Si morse la lingua, quando vide la reazione di lei, di nuovo un piccolo ma significativo passo indietro. Per la prima volta Rick ebbe la percezione che lei stesse combattendo una battaglia interna, forse con le paure che le aveva visto affrontare nel sogno. Lì qualcosa o qualcuno l'aveva fatta vincere, ma quella, appunto, era una dimensione onirica, poco aveva a che fare con la realtà.

Era di nuovo calato il silenzio, lui aveva infilato le mani gelate in tasca, le dita avevano incontrato qualcosa, all'inizio non capì, poi quando le tirò fuori si ricordò, aveva preso un po' di quella sabbia 'magica' che aveva trovato in un angolino del laboratorio di Lanie. Lui era fatto così, non poteva pensare che nel mondo non esistessero anche le cose impossibili, inspiegabili e per questo sorprendenti, per lui quella era veramente la sabbia di Sandman.

La tenne stretta nella mano, si avvicinò a lei, la guardò, le prese il polso e lo ruotò invitandola ad aprire il palmo, fece cadere quei granelli dorati nell'incavo della sua mano. Ma si accorse che lei lo osservava interdetta

"la vedi?"

"no, cosa dovrei vedere Castle?"

"sai sono convinto che non abbiamo solo due occhi per guardare il mondo, da bambini ne usiamo molti di più e riusciamo a scorgere cose che quando cresciamo non possiamo più vedere. Quei pochi adulti che ogni tanto si ricordano di averli, vengono presi per sognatori o folli, eppure basterebbe solo un po' di… capacità di lasciarsi andare"

"io sono capacissima di lasciarmi andare, quando è giusto farlo!" si sentì punta sul vivo e reagì mettendosi ancora di più sulla difensiva

"ok, quindi mi stai dicendo che qui, ora, con me, non è giusto, sono così terribile?"

"no, non sei tu, ok? Sono io, non ce la faccio mi dispiace Castle, non…"

Scappò via. Proprio quello che non avrebbe voluto vedere, lei che fuggiva via da lui, si era portata via la polvere dei sogni che neanche vedeva, insieme al cuore di Rick che ormai era perso.

Non era andata molto lontano, in realtà, si era fermata dietro ad un platano stracolmo di neve, aveva il fiato corto e non per la piccola corsa, continuava a chiedersi perché fosse tutto così difficile, lei avrebbe veramente voluto lasciarsi andare, ma la paura era troppo forte. Sospirò, aveva il coraggio di affrontare assassini e delinquenti di ogni sorta, ma non riusciva a placare quel mostro nero che le impediva di essere felice.

Si ricordò delle parole che Pitch le aveva detto nell'incubo "tu sei divorata dalle tue paure, non devo fare quasi nulla, tu non hai paura di amare ma di essere amata!"

Strinse il palmo che non conteneva nulla se non un folle pensiero di Castle, si spinse via con le spalle dalla corteccia su cui si era appoggiata, doveva andarsene.

All'improvviso una folata di vento venuto dal nulla alzò la neve davanti a lei, facendola arretrare di nuovo verso l'albero. Per una frazione di secondo le sembrò che quel vento parlasse, sentì di nuovo le parole di Castle, quelle del sogno _"tu puoi evitare che vinca, basta credere in un po' di magia"_

Scosse la testa per trovare di nuovo la sicurezza della sua lucidità, sembrava essere tornata in sé, niente vento, solo un sole accecante e il silenzio di prima, aprì la mano, e stavolta vide i piccoli granelli dorati che le brillavano sul palmo. Smise di chiedersi cosa stava accadendo, non poteva farlo andare via in quel modo. Girò attorno al platano per cercarlo al di là della pista di ghiaccio ma non c'era più nessuno e cosa poteva aspettarsi, che fosse rimasto lì a guardarla scappare via?

Si riappoggiò alla corteccia lasciandosi scivolare a terra, era stata una stupida.

"eccoti!" la voce di Castle le fece riaprire gli occhi, che teneva chiusi per il sole accecante, era quella la spiegazione che si era data per non ammettere a sé stessa di stare sul punto di piangere

"pensavo te ne fossi andato via"

"no, ci vuole ben altro" alzò un sopracciglio in segno di sfida, lei ricambiò con un'occhiataccia

"se pensi che essere piantato in asso nel mezzo di una pista di ghiaccio deserta, proprio quando stai per dichiararti alla donna che hai capito d'amare al punto da rinunciare senza problemi ad uno dei sogni della tua infanzia…abbia in qualche modo ammaccato il mio smisurato ego…"

Le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, sembrava non avesse colto le sue parole, ma non era così. Gli mostrò il palmo della mano prima di prendere quella che gli offriva lui "l'ho vista, la polvere, è qui, e vedo anche te, in realtà già da un bel po' so chi sei Richard Castle, solo avevo p…"

La fermò con un dito sulle labbra "ma ora non c'è nessun motivo per avere paura".

Spostò il dito dalle labbra alla guancia, con un movimento lieve e la baciò. Percepì le sue labbra che si schiudevano, l'accoglievano, e lo cercavano sempre più avidamente. Mai resa fu più dolce, mai lasciarsi andare fu più sicuro.

Questa è stata di gran lunga la missione più difficile da quando sono un Guardiano! Non mi guardare così Sandman, con gli adulti è faticoso, lo sai anche tu che smettono di credere nella magia…

Sì lo so, lui ancora ci credeva un po' ma come hai visto abbiamo dovuto aiutarli un bel po'!

Cosa? Dici che ne è valsa la pena?

Ok ok, ho capito smettila di far apparire cuori, caffè, bambini… ma lo sanno quei due che ne avranno tre? Non mi sembrano molto pronti sai?

Credo che qui abbiamo finito sai, non smettono di baciarsi… roba da adulti… lasciamoli in pace… solo un ultimo scherzo...

Il platano su cui si erano fermati decise proprio in quel momento di scaricare parte della neve di cui era carico esattamente su di loro. C'era stata di nuovo una folata insolita di vento, ed entrambi avevano avuto la sensazione che qualcuno ridesse.

FINE


End file.
